Past and Present
by Eli2tkd
Summary: Doctor Sam Nicholls had a very unpleasant past. When she met Doctor Dylan Keogh, her life began to change for the better. Then she joined the army and was sent on a tour of Afghanistan. She was working under Corporal Ian Dean. He brought back the terror of the memories of her past...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Abuse

Sam's POV

I was six years old. My mother had just passed away. Mary Rose Nicholls. Beloved wife, mother and sister. 7th September 1972-26th August 1991. She died on my birthday. Dad said she fell down the stairs but I knew the real story. He had hit her and shouted at her and he did eventually push her down the stairs, so yes, there was some truth to his lie.

About three months after my mother died, my dad started drinking and becoming abusive to my older sister. She was 9. He started slapping her and hitting her. Sometimes, he used to drag her into his bedroom and I would hear screams from where I was huddled up downstairs, trying to protect my 4 year old sister. When my sister was 12, she ran away from home and my father never bothered to find her or inform the police. I missed Jenny.

I was now 9. I knew that I wanted to be a doctor because I loved to help people and I was especially talented at maths and science. When I got home from school one day, May was at her friends, my father hit me in the head as I walked through the door. I remember he dragged me upstairs but then, he hit me again and I became unconscious. When I regained consciousness, I was lying naked, bruised and pained in his bed. He started treating me the way he had Jenny.

I thought of running away but I knew I had to protect May. I couldn't let this fate fall on her. I knew that I was going to have to tough it out and just pull through it. I had to do it or May, my 7 year old sister, would end up being abused and used by our drunkard of a father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Please...

"Samantha Nicholls! Get here now! Why are you late home from school?" Sam's father bellowed, breathing his reeking, alcohol breath all over me.

"I'm sorry dad. I had to take May over to Grandma's house. Don't you remember?" Sam replied, honestly petrified of what her father was going to do to her now.

"You are a stupid little girl. You aren't going to school tomorrow. You can stay at home and be punished." he threatened.

"Dad, I have to be at school tomorrow. I'm doing my GCSE's. I can't miss a science day. You know how badly I want to be a doctor. I have already promised to give you a third of my wages every week when I am earning any money. Please don't make me miss school." Sam cried as her father lashed out and hit her in the face.

"I don't care. You are not leaving this house tomorrow. I will personally make sure of it. If you even try to leave, you might just end up like your mother." the man shouted, scaring poor, 14 year old Sam.

Tears were beginning to form in Sam's eyes but she knew that if she let them escape, her father would hit her for showing weakness. She had to remain strong, no matter what he did to her. She couldn't do anything to show her pain. There was no one she could confide in. Sam was all alone in the world, with no one to help her get through this.

"Are you crying?" her father boomed.

"No dad." she replied but he staggered towards her in his drunken state and flailed around until she was lying on the floor, unconscious, with nasty gashes to her head and body, blood pouring onto the floor. He dragged her up the stairs by her hair, her head slamming against each step. He hauled her up and threw her onto his bed and began to hit her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

'Knock knock'

"Who is it?" Sam's father slurred as someone knocked on the door.

"It's Trina. I'm bringing May home."

"Come in then"

Sam's grandma, Trina came through the door and headed upstairs where Sam's father had hollered from. She got May ready for bed and tucked her in before heading to sam's father's room. She made sure that she turned the light off and shut the door.

"What have you done to her Paul?" Trina cried as she saw the young girl's father doing horrific things to his daughter.

"You tell anyone what I do to her and I swear I'll kill you with my own hands." he threatened as Trina pulled her phone from her pocket. "What are you doing?"

"She-she needs an-an ambulance. You've got to let me call them or she'll die. I swear I won't tell them the truth. I'll say she fell down the stairs because she got beaten up on the way home from school." Trina said, very scared.

"Fine. I'll make sure she's at the bottom of the stairs. You phone the bloody ambulance and I'll be back up here in just a minute." Sam's father picked her up and carried her from his room. He carried her to the top of the stairs and dropped her down them. He went back to his room to check on Trina and make sure she was saying the right things.

"Yes, ambulance please. It's my granddaughter. She was beaten up on the way home from school and now, she's fallen down the stairs. She's unconscious and she's bleeding in lots of places. Please hurry." Trina hung up and turned to face Paul. "Was that ok?"

"Yes. Now you get down those stairs and make sure nobody sees me."

Trina hurried down the stairs and knelt down next to Sam. Her clothes were torn and shoved sloppily on her, she had cuts and abrasions all over her body, she was very badly bruised and her limbs looked displaced.

'What on earth has he done to her?' Trina thought as there was a knock on the door.

"Please help her!" she cried as she flung the door open to let the paramedics in.

She watched in horror as the paramedics bandaged, collared and splinted pretty much every visible part of her granddaughter's body. They rushed her into the ambulance and hurried off to the hospital.

They arrived and pulled the young girl into resus. There, they handed her over to the doctors who examined her thoroughly and put stitches and bandages over the wounds, casts on all the broken bones and left the collar on her neck before moving her to the High-Dependancy Unit.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctors were working over Sam, long into the night. First thing in thhe morning, one of the nurses went to check on the young girl and found a pool of blood between her legs. She called the sister over to see if it was anything of concern.

"I don't think that she's on her period. There are no other signs to suggest it. This suggests that she has been sexually assaulted. Can you go and call one of the doctors from the sexual assault ward please. I want them to examine her and identify what the problem is."

"Yes sister. I'll go right now."

"Thank you. I'll stay and check all of her other injuries."

The sister looked at Sam's notes, checked all of her stitches and changed all of her dressings. She booked the young girl in for some more x-rays to see how her arm arm fractue, tibia break, femure fracture and microscopic neck fracture were settling.

"Ah, Doctor Tasker. Thank you for coming. We have reason to believe this girl has been sexually assaulted."

"Thank you sister. Nurse, can you close the curtains to give us some privacy please?"

"Yes doctor. Right away." the nurse replied before closing the curtains around Sam.

"I can see why you have the idea of a sexual assault. Are there any signs that show shee is on her period?"

"No doctor. The first thing I did was check those. None were present."

"Ok, I'm going to need to do an examination of her." the doctor said before pulling on a pair of disposable gloves. He pulled back the sheets to reveal Sam's bruised body and legs, covered by a thin, hospital nightgown. "It does appear that she has been assaulted. But this clearly isn't the first time. Call the police. I want them to talk to her parents."

"She only has a drunken father, doctor."

"Right. Well, that seems like some evidence right there. Go on. call the police."

The doctor read Sam's notes then took her to x-ray to check if her bones were setting in the right places.

He examined all of the x-rays closely, looking for any sign of anything going wrong but found nothing. Her x-rays had come back perfectly fine, although she was going to have to spend the next 3 months in hospital, obviously being unable to move at all.

The doctor took her back to the ward and told the sister about her x-ray results. He turned back to the girl to see her eyes fluttering open as she began to regain consciousness. He went and sat with her and slowly explained what was happening, where she was and why she was here. She was entirely grateful and began a conversation with him about what it was like to be a doctor, all be it a little slow.

The doctor said his goodbyes and said he would be back later to check how she was doing. She thanked him and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Moving on

_For those of you asking, Sam's neck has a small fracture but it's not that bad, so no, she won't be paralysed. She will recover perfectly fine but her past will come back to haunt her in her later life. Thanks for all of your kind reviews. If you have any ideas, give them to me and I will see if I can include them :) _Happy reading :) xx

"Well, what's happened here then?" asked a burly policeman.

"She has been beaten and sexually abused seargeant. We have reason to believe it was her drunk father."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, he has a reputation for being abusive and all the neighbours saw the young girl walk home from school perfectly fine. And, this clearly isn't the first time it has happened. The girl has signs of previous breaks and assault which have healed."

"Right. And who is her father?"

"Paul Nicholls."

"I shall send some of my team out to arrest him immediately. Both her and her sister will have to go and live in a care home or with their other relatives."

"Thank you sergeant."

The doctor turned back to Sam. He watched her as she recovered from her drowsiness.

"How are you feeling young lady?"

"Not the best but better than I was thanks doctor. When can I go home? I have to protect my little sister May."

"Well, you probably won't be going home and why do you need to protect your little sister?"

"You can't tell anyone. It's my father." Sam said, not noticing the policeman stood just a few feet away.

"What about your father?" the doctor asked.

"He used to do it to my older sister after my mother died but then Jenny ran away and he started doing it to me. I can't let him do it to poor little May. I need to go and look after her!" Sam said, beginning to cry.

The policeman walked over and looked at the doctor in confirmation. Sam's eyes widened as she took in the six foot figure of the burly man with the bell hat on his head. She gasped as it was evident the man had heard what she had just said. There was no way Sam would be allowed home now. her father would be taken to jail and then, her and her sister would end up in care!

"No!" she cried. "You can't put May and me in a carehome."

"You could always come and live with me." said Trina as she walked through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. New Beginnings

Sam's POV

I was going to live with my grandma Trina. May was going to come too. I would be out of hospital in the next few weeks but I was going to have to take things slowly. At least we wouldn't be in any danger from our father anymore.

"Sam! Sam!" May screamed as she came running towards me. The doctors hadn't allowed her to come and see me since I had been admitted.

"Careful." I said as she tried to climb on the bed to give me a cuddle. "I have missed you so much."

I placed my bruised arm around her shoulders. It was the only part of my body that had escaped serious injury. She was smiling and chattering away, clearly having missed me as much as I had missed her. I moved my eyes up to look at my nan. She always made me smile. She was a nurse so I knew I would be in safe hands when I got home.

"Oh Sam. I feel so bad, now knowing how long this has been happening to you. I can't believe I never noticed anything. I feel so stupid!"

"Don't worry nan. You were never to know, were you. I couldn't tell anyone. He threatened to break my neck right in half if I even told May."

She came over and gave me a hug and I wished I could move to cry into her shoulder. The tears started to come thick and fast which made May start as well. Nan wiped them away with the sleeve of her St. John's uniform. She had obviously been out somewhere today.

"Come on then Sam. Let's get you home and into a more comfortable place hey." Trina said as she put Sam into the wheelchair she would be needing for the next few weeks.

The doctor gave a final review to Sam's notes before giving her the discharge papers.

"You will need to come back once a week for check-ups, but, other than that, you should be perfectly fine." the doctor said before smiling at her and leaving.

Trina pushed Sam from the ward and into the carpark.

"Let's go and begin a new life hey Sam. You'll be fine living with me. Not really sure why they won't let me do the check-ups but oh well. Guess it's for the best."

Trina and Sam arrived home at the farm, stopping to say hello to Peter on the way down the track. When they got indoors, Trina helped Sam to settle in to the front room, on the sofa with the grey and white cat called Smurf before going to get her a drink and some lunch.

"Granddad!" Sam said, delighted as Peter walked into the room.

"How are you then my little princess?" he asked before going to sit down on the chair next to her.

"I'm fine granddad. How are you?"

"Well, you don't look very fine. You look a bit rough if I'm totally honest. I'm just a bit tired out. All this farming to do and all that."

Trina walked in and joined the conversation. They talked happily for a while before Sam began to drift off to sleep. Then Trina went to get May from school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Will it Ever be Over?

"Thank god that's all over." Sam sighed as she walked out of the hospital from her last physio session.

"You did very well to recover so quickly Sam. You can finally get back to school. At least your friends came over to give you the work. I know how much you hate doing nothing." Trina said to Sam.

"Let's get back home now nan. I have to decide what to wear for my recovery party tonight." Sam smiled before getting into the passenger side of her nan's car.

"We'll get back to the farm and your granddad will have to look after you from tomorrow. I have to go back to work tomorrow but I'm sure you'll be fine back at school. Just take it slow ok. No rushing things ok. Don't worry if you're a bit slow to get back on your feet. Everything will get back to normal soon enough."

"Yes nurse Barrow." Sam replied, calling her nan by her nurse's name. Trina was her mum's mum and had never got married to Peter but they were in love and had had a child together. Then things went a bit wrong. Trina became very ill and lost her fertility so any hopes of a larger family were soon destroyed. They were happy together anyway.

"Don't get cocky now little miss. What exactly do you plan to do in your future?"

"Be a doctor in the army and marry another handsome doctor who is a bit older than me. Why?"

"Sounds good my girl. I wish I had been this far planned ahead at your age. Then maybe, I would have had a better future."

"Nan, your job is great! You get to look after so many people."

"Alright then. Let's go pick May up and get you girls home."

Trina drove to May and Sam's school to pick up the younger of the two.

"Sam! You're coming home today!" May cried as she rushed to the car. "I've really missed you!"

"Nan and granddad have been looking after you fine, haven't they?"

"Yeah. I'm just so happy to see you. I really need to talk to you in a bit."

"Fine."

Back at the farm, May pulled Sam up to their shared room.

"What do you want to talk about?"

May started crying before Sam managed to coax the story out of her.

"It's this older boy. He's in the sixth form. He's hurting me Sam. Really hurting me."

"Why haven't you told nan about this May? How long has it been happening?"

"It's been happening since I went up to the high school a month ago. I couldn't tell nan about it. I was too scared. I didn't know how to tell her." May cried.

"Oh May! You need to stop this. How is he hurting you? Is it like dad did to Jenny then me?"

May nodded her head in dismay before bursting into tears again.

"This is going to stop happening to you. I promise I will sort it out."

"He-He's going t-to c-come here l-later for m-me. W-what will I-I do?"

"I'll come with you and sort it all out."

"But he'll do it to you. You can't let someone do this to you again after you have only just recovered."

"I don't care. As your older sister, it's my job to protect you. I can't let this happen to you May. I won't let this happen to you."

"Sam no! Please don't do this!" May cried.

There was a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"It's Trina. What's all the crying for?"

"May's just happy to have me back. That's all."

"Ok. I'll leave you two to talk for a bit. Your friends will be here in just under an hour Sam. You'd both better get ready soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Opening up

"Sam, I really can't believe you are doing this! Why don't you tell someone about it? You are better than I am at telling people stuff." May yelled as Sam walked through their bedroom door.

"You never told anyone about it so why should I?" Sam screamed back as she was about to shut the door.

"What on earth are you girls shouting about?" Peter said, walking up the stairs.

"Nothing." Sam snapped and slammed the door.

"I'm getting your nan. She won't take this. She'll get it out of you."

"Well done May. Now look what you've done." Sam cried as she flung herself on the bed.

Trina pushed the door open quietly before going and sitting on the end of Sam's bed. She put her arm across her granddaughter's shoulders.

"Tell me what's going on Sam. May, you go downstairs and make some tea."

"Why should I go nan? This has all started because of me. It's all my fault!"

"May! Get downstairs now! I will be down to deal with you in a bit. Don't you dare come back up here!"

May ran from the room and slammed the door behind her. She ran down the stairs and hid behind the sofa.

"Come on Sam. Tell me what's going on." Trina said, her voice calmed down.

"I don't want to." Sam mumbled into her pillow.

"Sam, tell me what's going on." Trina said, becoming more stern.

"Do I have to nan?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Sam paused for a couple of minutes so she could build up the guts to say what she knew she needed to say. "May told me the night I came home. It had been happening to her for a month, since she had started high school. It was this sixth former. When she told me, I said she couldn't let him do it to her. So I took her place."

The silence was unbearable. Trina didn't know what to say. Poor Sam having only just recovered from an assault and having to go through with it all again just so she could protect her little sister.

"Sam. I... I really don't know what to say. How could you be so stupid? Why didn't you tell me or your granddad or anyone? What did you think we would do to you? There's no way that I'm letting you or May out of my sight until you are eighteen. From now, you will not be allowed over friends, you won't be going to and coming home from school without myself or your granddad, you won't be doing anything without supervision."

"But nan-"

"No! Absolutely no! Forget it. You, young lady, consider yourself officially under house arrest for the next five years nearly. May has the next seven years to look forward to."

"That's not fair! It's not my fault! I was doing it to protect her! Why are you always so horrible to me? It's like you don't even care how hurt I am both physically and emotionally."

"Oh god! Sam, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about that aspect. I just got caught up with you not telling us and it made me angry. Will you let me take a look to make sure you're alright?"

"No. Why should I?"

"I'll take you to the hospital then. Let them admit you for another week."

"Fine. You win. Just don't make me stay in for the next five years. I'll take up to a year but nothing beyond that. I really don't want to go back to hospital!" Sam cried into her nan's shoulder.

"Ok. A year it is. May should, in theory, get longer than you for not telling us while you were in hospital. I can't believe how silly you girls can be. I'll make sure you're alright first but I think we need a talk with granddad as well, don't you?"

Sam nodded her head then hugged her nan.

"Thanks nan. I love you."

"I love you too Sam. Just lay down for me. Then we'll go downstairs for a talk."

"Ok." Sam laid down on the bed and let her nan give her a quick check over.

"Everything appears fine love. Just rest over the weekend, ok? let's go downstairs and talk with granddad and May."

Trina took Sam's hand and led her down the stairs before sitting on the sofa and calling for Peter and May.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Top of the Class

It was the day that Sam found out her GCSE results. She had been under her nan's curfew for the past three years nearly. Trina said that if she got an A* in all of her subjects, she would be free to do what she liked as long as it wasn't stupid or reckless.

"Come on Sam. We don't want to be late." Trina called up the stairs.

"I'm now coming. I couldn't find my school tie but I've got it now." Said Sam as she rushed out of her room and down the stairs.

"Well, don't you look smart." Peter commented before patting his granddaughter on the shoulder.

"Thanks granddad."

"Where's that pesky sister of yours?"

"Probably still upstairs somewhere. Do you want me to go and get her?"

"Yes please or we will be late."

Sam hurried back up the stairs and flung the bedroom door open.

"Come on May. We need to get going."

"Why do I have to come? It's not like I want to."

"Well, you're coming whether you like it or not. Nan and granddad said so."

"Fine." May said then dragged herself from the bed and down the stairs after her sister.

The four climbed into the red pickup truck and drove to the school. They said goodbye to Sam as she headed off to join her class mates and wait to be called forwards for her results.

"Samantha Nicholls" was called over the tannoy. Sam went up to the stage to collect her manilla envelope containing the results of the past two years of her extremely hard work. She went to join her family before opening it up.

"Come on Sam! Open it." Trina said, excited.

Sam slid her finger under the edge of the envelope and ripped it open. She slowly pulled out the piece of paper inside.

She gasped as her eyes flicked down the list of all of her GCSE subjects. All of them were A*'s. Not just ordinary A*'s, all 100%!

"Samantha Nicholls! You have done everyone proud!" Peter said. trina was jumping for joy while May just stood there, unhappy.

"What's wrong May?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. It's just, you only had about two and a half years without freedom. I have the next four years left." May sighed.

"Look, just get on with your life as it comes and don't complain. Nan might let you off if you get good GCSE results."

"But I'm nowhere near as clever as you Sam! It's not fair!" May stormed off to the truck.

Everyone just looked as she went. They didn't do anything to stop her.

"What would you like to do tonight Sam? Why don't we go out and celebrate in your honour?"

"I think I would rather order or make a pizza and watch a couple of DVD's."

"Ok. Whatever you want Sam. Is it because of your sister?"

"Yes. But I do like staying in as well. Anyway, it's a Saturday so casualty will be on telly tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

Tehy left the school, all very happy with Sam's GCSE results with the exception of May. They spent the night in and made some pizzas and watched casualty.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time! Last week, I was camping for the whole week and before that, it was just so hectic and I still have some more work to do on my art project. I was also hoping to update Believing in Hope but I can't find the notebook where it is written at the moment... oopsie! Anyway, sorry for the massive wait and I hope this chapter makes up for it :)

Chapter 10. May's Day

"Come on May. Cheer up! You're getting your results today." Trina chirped as May stomped sulkily down the stairs.

"What's the point in cheering up? My results are going to be crap. I'm not a wonder child like miss smarty pants over there." May said huffily, pointing to Sam.

Sam got up and walked over to her sister. She put her arm around May's shoulder.

"Come on, you need to go and get ready. If you want something to cheer you up, I leave at the end of next week as long as I get good A level results."

"It's alright for you. You can remember everything so easily. I can't! I want to get my results alone. Oh, and don't expect me to come with you to get your results." May stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"I give up nan. I really do." Sam sighed.

"Come here love." Trina said, holding her arms out. Sam walked into them and hugged her back.

* * *

May rushed out of the house before anyone could stop her. Peter and Trina made a dash afterwards but Sam stopped them.

"May wants to do this on her own. Just give her some time on her own. She needs this."

"Fine." Trina grimaced then went into the living room to watch the Norwich City v Peterborough match. Trina was obsessed with Norwich City football club, better known as the Canaries.

Peter shook his head and pointed outside. Sam nodded and followed him to one of the large barns.

"I don't know what has gotten into your sister lately but she has become a right little madam." He said.

"I know granddad, I know. I have tried to help her but she just keeps shutting everyone out. She won't let anyone help." Sam replied, sighing.

"She is directing her anger mainly at you though."

"Granddad," Sam sighed. "It's because you and nan expect her to do as well as me and she knows that won't happen so she takes it out on me. She knows arguing with you or nan would result in her getting into trouble but when she argues with me, I just take it then give her a hug. It's what she needs."

"Oh, I see..."

* * *

May walked back through the door with half a smile on her face.

"May, how did you do?" Sam asked before Trina and Peter had noticed May was home.

"Come upstairs with me. I'm going to wait till a bit later to tell nan and granddad." May smiled.

This was the first time Sam had seen May smiling since they had been grounded.

"I'll most definitely be allowed my freedom. I knew those extra revision sessions I payed for would help."

"May! Why didn't you ask me to help you?" Sam said, offended.

"Well, if I had asked you then you would have treated me like a baby, going over all the basics and everything. I just wanted some help from someone who didn't know me as well as you do." May stated.

"Ok." Sam said as they sat down on May's bed. "What did you get?"

"Everything was at least a C!" May exclaimed.

"Well done! Can I see?" Sam asked.

"Of course." May said delightedly, pulling the paper from the envelope. She had five A's, three B's, three C's and one A*!

"May! I am so proud of you!" Sam squealed in delight.

"Is that you May?" Trina asked from down the stairs.

"Yes." May replied glumly. "Sam, I want you to act upset with me until I give the envelope to nan and grandad ok?" May whispered.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Come and give us your results then."

"Fine. If I really have to."

May and Sam plodded down the stairs, looking miserable as they went.

"Oh May! Please tell me you at least got one C." Trina said, disappointed.

"Now May, it doesn't matter what you got. If you didn't get good grades, you can always help me out with the farm." Peter said.

May passed the envelope to Trina and grinned at Sam. As their grandparents started to read the paper, they yelled "Surprise!"

"Well done May!" Everyone chorused and May glowed with pride.

"Thanks." She replied, overwhelmed with happiness.

"What do you want to do to celebrate?" Peter asked.

"Can I get my house arrest lifted?" May asked and everyone laughed.

"Of course you can love! Just be sensible ok."

* * *

I really hope you enjoy this chapter :) this is about the tenth version that has been written and I think this is the best one. Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas, please let me know and I will try and use as many of them as I can :)

Thanks :)

Elizabeth x x


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, hopefully, I will be able to update more regularly from now but it depepnds on how much homework and stuff I get as I am now starting my GCSE's. Apologies again for the massive wait for chapter 10, so, as I kept you all waiting so long, here's chapter 11 :)

* * *

Chapter 11.

Sam was walking back home. She had just collected her A level results. She still hadn't looked at them as she wanted to be surprised at the same time as the rest of her family. She turned down the small lane leading to the farm and began a steady jog back to the house. She sprinted when the house was in sight and, flew through the already open door.

"I'm back!" she shouted without even a trace that she had been running.

May rushed down the stairs, Peter came from the living room and Trina emerged from the kitchen. As they gathered round, Sam ripped open the envelope and pulled the papers from inside.

She jumped up and down in sheer joy, smiling exuberantly. May squealed in delight and threw her arms around her older sister and their grandparents face's lit up with ginormous smiles.

"I'm going to Oxford University!" Sam cried in delight.

"I can't believe you leave tomorrow. I'm going to miss you Sam." May said, happy for her sister yet sad that she would be losing her.

"Oh, come on May. I'll come and visit you whenever I can. But after I have qualified as a doctor, I'm going to apply to the army so you might not see me for months on end."

"Oh, Sam. We have a present for you." Trina said and Peter pulled out a package and handed it to Sam.

Sam ripped it open and gasped in delight.

"Oh wow!" she cried. "Thanks nan, thanks granddad!"

Sam was overjoyed with her present. She had been a cadet with St. John Ambulance and now, she was part of the adult section and had a brand new uniform! She had black rank slides with red strips on them to show she was a trainee doctor, a black badge that said "TRAINEE DOCTOR" on it to replace her "FIRST AID" one and, a set of green overalls like the St. John paramedics, nurses and doctors wore!

Everyone was all smiles as Sam bounded up the stairs to pack. May went with her to help and Peter and trina just hugged each other, delighted for their granddaughter.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter :) I know it isn't particularly long but the next thing needs to go into a new chapter :) might even get it uploaded in a bit :) please review, good and bad things. And, as always, any ideas that you have, let me know and I will see if I can include them :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again :) This chapter and possibly the next couple are going to be a bit different as they are going to be written from the character's point of view (P.O.V) I hope you enjoy and, as always, feel free to review :)

* * *

Chapter 12. Off to Med School

Sam's P.O.V

I hugged my sister tightly, not wanting to let her go. I was really going to miss having May around.

"Don't worry. I'll phone you at least once a week. And I'll write to you as well." I said, trying to cheer her up. I knew she didn't want me to go.

"I'm really going to miss you Sam." May cried as I pulled myself out of the hug.

"Goodbye nan, goodbye granddad." I said, hugging them. "Thanks for everything. I'll never be able to repay you for how you helped me. Thank you so much!"

"It's ok Sam." my nan said, her voice thick. "You go and get that degree you have always wanted. You go and get your dream job. We'll all miss you."

"You'll do great Sam. I'm already missing you. Come and visit whenever you can." granddad said.

I gave them one last hug before granddad helped me load everything into my little car. It was a vaulkswagen beetle.

"I'm going to miss you granddad. You've always been here for me whenever I needed someone to talk to. I promise I will phone and write to you every week and I'll come and visit whenever I get the chance to."

"There's a good girl." he said, a tear slipping from the corner of his eye.

"Bye everyone! I'll be back before you know it!" I cried, starting up my car and waving frantically. "Bye!"

As I drove off, I felt a new sense of freedom. I was going to be living on my own now. I couldn't wait!

* * *

I unpacked my things, making my small flat seem more homely. Everything was so bare and white! I really needed to do some decorating when I got the time. And put up a bookshelf. I would need somewhere to keep all of my study books!

I headed out, a small map in my hands, to find the med school. I was supposed to be meeting my mentor at two... It was already two fifteen. I didn't think I was going to make a good first impression...

I walked quickly, following the signs and map. When I got there, I was overwhelmed by the enormity of the building! It was at least five storeys high and was bigger than an average hospital!

Nervous, I walked up to the main entrance and carefully pushed the door open. Standing by the reception desk was a man probably about seven or eight years older than me. He was talking to the receptionist in a gruff, annoyed voice. I heard my name mentioned and I coughed.

He turned around and looked right at me. His eyes felt like they were burning a hole through me. His deep, blue eyes set in his squared face, his firm lips surpressed a grin. He had a stubble-like beard that matched the colour of his slightly gelled, golden hair. His eyebrows raised and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well Miss Nicholls. Nice of you to join me." he said, his voice gruff yet the sound of music.

'No!' I thought to myself. 'You can't feel this way about him.' But it was too late. I already did.

He kept looking at me with those deep, blue eyes. He half smiled and held out his hand. I returned the smile and took his hand politely. There was a full-on, electric feeling when my skin touched his.

"Hello, um..." I trailed off.

"Doctor Keogh, Dylan Keogh."

"Hello Doctor Keogh. Are you going to be my mentor?"


End file.
